1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing a saw blade and a knife plate of a saw grinding machine and, more particularly, to an apparatus adapted for fixing a saw blade and a knife plate of a saw grinding machine and able to move simultaneously with the saw blade and the knife plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disclosed in China Patent Publication No. 200620120829.6 is a quick-release structure for a splitting unit of a saw grinding machine. The quick-release structure includes a split plate, a fixture base, a hexagonal bolt and a quick-release handle. A front end of the handle includes an engaged portion wedged to an engaged end of the hexagonal bolt. A screw is inserted through the engaged portion of the handle and engages with a screw hole of the hexagonal bolt to couple the handle to the engaged end of the hexagonal bolt.
The split plate is fixed to a groove of the fixture base and detachable from the fixture base by operating the quick-release structure. However, while a saw blade of the saw grinding machine is moved with respect to the saw grinding machine, a vertical distance between the saw blade and the spilt plate can not be maintained to be fixed, because the split plate is fixed. Hence, wood sheet materials cannot be split accurately.